Not what I expected
by jcola0823
Summary: Namine didn't want to be alone. She just wanted someone, anyone to save her. What she didn't expect...was for this mess to happen... Inspired by "Never to Late" by Three Days Grace. Made for Fluffyfafa :3


.:Not what I expected:.  
A rant/p.o.v. of how I think (an emoish) Nami felt on the 13th floor with her encounter wirh Sora in KH: RE-COM.  
By: Sky  
Yes, she's actually still alive. .-.  
Inspired by the song **Never too late** by **3 days grace.**

**MADE FOR FLUFFYFAFA **causes shes awesome an loves Nami and even if she's an axel fangirl I still forgive her :3

* * *

This world will never be what I expected. I feel so alone. I have been for so long. I just can't take it anymore... this loneliness…this emptiness. I know it's ironic coming from a nobody. But, I can't take it anymore! It's never to late to turn things around… Is it?

That's why he needs to come. I feel terrible. Twisting and tricking all of his memories, turning them into a chain of lies that continue to wrap around and suffocate his heart. Yet, is it so wrong... that I just want to stay alive? I don't want to disappear. I'm not done yet.  
I want that promise to be true. So badly, that it hurts. If we have met before this…would he have still promised to protect me forever? Promising to never make me cry?

But what I'm doing to him is wrong and I know it, and that's killing me on the inside. No, the most important person to him is not the blond haired girl that he met on Destiny Island in his false memories. It's that girl, his childhood friend, and his love.

I'm glad I listened to Axel. I still have a chance to turn things around. My footsteps echo on these white marble floors. Making me remember how alone I really am. The heartless don't even bother with me. I shook my head in annoyance. These thoughts must stay contained if I am to save Sora. There's no easy way out of this mess.

I'm surprised I haven't bumped into Marluxia. If he were to find me before I can get to Sora this whole thing will be ruined. As for me, I'd be locked in that room again…but not, of course, without my best friends: Red, Blue, Yellow and any other name they want to call it in that dreadful 64 pack. Seriously, who names a crayon "Cornflower?"

The door. It's such a wonderful thing that represents so many other wonderful things…an entrance, an exit, an escape…or maybe even freedom. How long has it been that I've even been near the entrance to the thirteenth floor? Too long for me to remember…days and nights are the same here. They're both pure white.

I was free, if only for a while. The while ended when I saw…him. His spiky brown chocolate hair that was defying gravity in the most possible way. If I could, I would make a crayon just for him.

I turned around I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. More importantly I couldn't look at the mess I made that would show the hurt and pain in those bright blue orbs.

"Naminé!" he called to me running up behind me. "It's not you…the person that's special to me. Isn't you… Is it?" He sounded sad. I don't blame him for being so. I would be upset if someone did something like that to me. I was wrong… I should just disappear after all. Who needs someone like me…who needs…a witch.

"No," the words flowed out of my mouth before I could even realize that I was the one who was talking. I wanted to tell him so badly how much I was sorry. How much I wanted him to love me, not her. "The one you care about…the one that was always with you…" I forced myself to turn around and face him. It was the least that he deserved. "It's not me, it's her," I couldn't say her name.

"But, who is she? I just can't think of her name," He was confused as he crossed his arms with a bit of a pout. I twiddled with my thumbs to stop from the tears that were yet to come. "If she's so special to me, why can't I remember?"

This was it. It was now or never. He may be mad at me, he may even hate me…but I have to take the chance that he'll forgive me. "It's because," I hesitated…its too late to turn back now. "I went into your memories and-"

"Let ME explain this," an angered voice echoed through the room. I gasped. Oh no, please not now…anytime in the world but now…Riku.  
"Plain and simple," Riku said standing at the doorway that I had just escaped from. He was coming to take me back. He though he was protecting me. He has no idea. He walked towards me throwing a threatening vibe towards Sora. I was scared. "Your memory is a train wreck. You're not the one who's meant to protect Naminé!" His voice was growing louder and louder by the moment. "I'm supposed to protect her! But you and your memories always get in the way, Sora!"

I am a terrible person. How long have I tricked Riku too? The worst part is that I've only noticed now. Even if he is just a simple clone made by Vexen and not the real thing. He's as much real as I am. Which is not very much at all. Yet, I guess it counts for something…

Riku stop! Don't hurt you're best friend over a girl who doesn't belong here. Don't hurt your friend over me. I don't belong anywhere. These were just some of the things that I wish I could of said at that moment. I didn't.

I didn't say a word as I saw them fighting over a promise that was broken to begin with. I couldn't. For the girl who didn't have much of a voice has lost it already. Even if I could have found the courage to say something… what would that have done? I was so drowned in my self-pity that I had failed to notice that the battle had finished.

"Riku!" Sora called out to his best friend on the ground. Someone had to win the fight, and someone had to lose…this time around it just happened to be Rik-

"Here's some MORE!" the clone shouted as he hit Sora in the chest with a dark aura flinging Sora back a few feet.

"Sora!" I cried out breaking my silence. No, no, no! If this continues on surely one of them will di-

Riku got up with a smirk and walked over to the injured boy on the ground. I have to do something, anything… but what?

"Riku…" he said in pain attempting to get up. This time I really did want to cry.

"Looks like I win."

"Riku," I gasped out, "stop!"

"You're, through fake!" He raised his blade. Would he actually do it? Would he actually kill him? Why would I even wait to watch! I'm… I'm so sorry…Riku.

"I said STOP!" I screamed out in distress. Unable to watch I bowed my head. He stopped…he actually stopped. Almost as if a shock went through his brain and he had slowly fallen to the floor. That's when I realized something did happen. Me.

"Riku…?"Sora said wide-eyed sitting up slowly. Oh no. What have I done?

_This world will never be, what I expected~_

"What happened? What have you done to Riku!" he shouted angrily. That's when I realized as I took a step back from Sora. Some things are too late to change.

_And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it.  
I will not leave alone, everything that I own.  
To make you feel like it's not too late…it's never too late._

* * *

_tell me how crappy it is and review~  
:D_


End file.
